The Show Must go On
by giffen870
Summary: After the little Isle of Doom problem, Cybersix found herself alive but with a few problems, but when the police call in some higher agents into town her problems grow. More Of the Summary inside


Title: The Show Must Go On

Summary: After the little Isle of Doom problem, Cybersix found herself alive but with a few problems, but when the police call in some higher agents into town her problems grow. They are hot on her case and would love to make her like the frog in one of Lucas's classes. Even as the mild mannered Adrian she has many troubles. Having been asked to take over the yearly play, due to the other teacher running off. But even at school her cyber problems follow. Considering one of the top agents is in her class and in the play she is going to have a hard time finding a way to make the show go on.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cybersix or any other trademarked item. 

Author notes: I kind of had this one whack me on the back of the head with an idea. It was like a gift from someone up there. I hope this is better then those ones I wrote a while back. Anyways the show must go on.

Sometimes our lives are like a game of tripeaks. One little wrong move and your screwed for the rest of the game. At least that was the way to describe Cybersix's troubles. When she left she wasn't exactly thinking. It was probably the fact that she thought it a suicide mission made her a little careless. One of her many problems was Lori, she knew. Of course Cybersix was far too relived that her and Data Seven were alive to even think of that fact.  
She looked up at the sky. "I'm alive" She said softly. Sitting up she looked around for her dear brother.

"Data Seven?" She called out. There was a growl of reply as he stood up shaking the dust off his body.

_You'd think they would be a little smarter then to leave a brat around a very easily redirected machine of destruction. It's like giving Julian sugar on an empty stomach._ He said and let out a growl of frustration.  
She laughed and threw her arms around him.

"Thank the heavens that you're okay. I have no idea how we could possibly survived that but I'm not complaining." Cybersix murmured to him then standing up and checking for wounds.

"Let's go home. Get some sleep." She said and the two very alive and very happy siblings headed back to their homes. She walked into her apartment flipped on the light dressing a small wound on her side. Starting at the sound of a knock on her door she got up and said in Adrian's lower tone.  
"It's me" Said a much deeper voice. It was Lucas. She opened the door and let him in.

"I guess she told you" Cybersix said shutting the door after him going and sitting on the bed.

"Of course. I drove past and she basically threw herself in front of my bike. I'm glad you're okay." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Then again you're Cybersix, the main hero. You defeated the big bad and all we need now is for the cops to start sniffing around and it'll be a complete Batman" Lucas joked.  
"Yes I suppose it would be" She agreed. "Think I'll get a movie?" She came back. "Wasn't expecting that. Usually you don't… well talk like that! You're usually so serious." He said tilting his head.

"Yes well it's kind of hard when I want to jump up and down in joy. It's over." She said and laughed.

"What about sustenance?" Lucas said after moment.

"Oh no." Cybersix said. "That and Lori. I guess I won't have to worry about her obsession but she has a rather… big mouth."

Lucas chuckled softly in agreement with the statement.

"Maybe we could find a way to remake it. I'm sure there is at least one fixed idea around that you could knock around for a vile." He suggested.

"Yes. But first I need sleep. After all that giddiness my shot downward has made me tired"" She told him standing up from the bed. She paused for a moment as Lucas stood right in front of her.

"You ran off last time." He said breathlessly.

"It was rather sudden." She replied softly. Saving each other from ruining it they both leaned in and kissed. Her hand came up to rest on his shoulder. How wonderful it felt to be kissed, to be wanted like this. It felt like a million years in till they parted and even then it was too short.

"Good night Lucas" She said and looked to the window.

"Good night Cybersix." He said and left. Cybersix flopped down on the bed.

"Wow" She whispered to the night air and fell asleep right there in her clothes.

* * *

Sunlight poured in the windows of his classroom. Adrian was going over his lesson plan for the week. He arrived at five having not been able to sleep very late anymore. Sighing he pushed up his glasses as someone walked in. He blinked seeing who it was. 

"Lori" He said his voice going higher for a moment then went back to its low male tone. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I need to talk to you." The red head and went and sat on one of the desks.

"I want you to know that I won't tell anyone about you being a Cyber or even being anyone other then Adrian Seidelman. I also came to warn you." Lori said bowing her head and biting her lip. "The mayor and the police called in a favour from an American friend. A very talented agent with a team as good as she is. They questioned me this morning, they were told by someone that you knew Cybersix and that Cybersix was the one that made that bomb."

"What? How many of them? And who told them?" He asked looking up so quickly that it almost snapped off.

"There are six. The team leader is well very young, strong though I'm guessing not in it for the money none of them are. Tall as you are dresses in men's clothes. There is one that was on the computer male about 6'4 black hair wore clothes that look like they were stolen off a homeless person. The others were there but I couldn't get a good luck." She listed off.

Adrian swore under his breath. "Would they come and question me?" He finally asked.

"Yes your next. The girl said to tell you that she wanted to speak with you after class tomorrow. But you'll meet her before then." Lori said with a wince.

"Why? Wait you said she was young how old?" He said getting an idea.

"About seventeen, she is in schooling at the same time. Got wrapped up in a case at sixteen and they ended up making her an agent since that was the only one the team would work with after that." Lori stood up. "And the school is closed today they called my mom. You should go home" With that she left. Adrian sighed sitting on his desk head in his hands.  
Resting his hand down on the desk he felt a piece of paper under his hand. Raising his head he lifted the paper up.

"Dear Mr. Seidelman, I'm writing to inform you that since the usually teacher, Mrs.Lorge, has disappeared that we have decided to put you in charge of this year's musical production. Signed the School Board. He read out loud.

"Great. This is just great." Sighing he stood up grabbed his things and walked home.

* * *

Cybersix walked into her apartment. Flipping on the news with a sigh, removing her shoes, and letting her hair down. 

"… And in local news a large lake of what seems to be toxic waste was found in the area of the explosion late last night. The police and scientists are baffled at what it actually is. They have roped off the area and caution citizens to avoid the area. It is said that it was once a lab owned by a Dr. Von Reichter. Any information on the explosion, Von Reichter, or the waste should be reported to police. In other new the…" She flipped it with a laugh of relief. All she had to do is wait till night time and go and get a few vials. So in an hour or two she would be down one problem.

* * *

Changing into her outfit she jumped out of the window heading to the sewers to tell Data seven the good news. Jumping down into the sewers she whistled. Data Seven walked out of the shadows. 

_Yes?_ He said with a stretch.

"The lab is nothing but a hole but it got filled by sustenance. I need your help though. It's surrounded by cops." She said. He seemed to smile and nodded.  
Taking off to the lab area at full speed. It was easy for Cybersix and Data Seven to spot the cops the area lighted by the green glow. Sneaking up behind two guards the two quick knocked out one side of the guard. Figuring she had about five minutes till the next shift she sent Data seven out as a look out. She filled three vials before she heard a click of someone cocking a gun and having it pressed against the back of her skull.  
Wondering why her brother didn't warn her she put her hands up dropping the vial. Looking over she saw Data Seven in a cage to her left with two armed guard. They were in big trouble. A cold voice female voice spoke from behind her.

"Well well well if it isn't Calvin and Hobbes gone Matrix"

* * *

Hate it love it? Tell me. I would like to have a review before I write another chapter and please be gentle on me. I'm rusty. 


End file.
